


You Break My Spell

by Gravytrain101



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Beauty and the Beast spin off, Fights, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Summary: This is a story with a Beauty and the Beast storyline, some of it might be changed but it will mostly be the same story just it will be more modern. Pete is the Beast and has been like that for 20 years and Patrick is the man that wonders into his castle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This story might suck but I wrote it anyway. I have been writing stories for about a year now and some of them really suck but I don’t feel like changing them or getting rid of them because some people actually like them…I’m grateful for that but I don’t know what you see in those but I will keep them. Anyway, I wanted to ask for feedback because I believe I am getting better at writing but I end up putting some parts in there that won’t make the whole story flow so I would like advice or some of my mistakes pointed out…I just want someone else’s opinion on these. Thanks!

Cast:  
-Pete as the Beast  
-Patrick as the man that breaks the spell  
-Joe as candlestick   
-Andy as the clock   
-Brendon as the cup   
-Gerard as the teapot   
-Mike as the guy that has a crush on Patrick 

 

PATRICK’S POV:   
I let the crackling of the fireplace consume the room as I read. This is the 5th time I have read this book this month. I want new ones but I can’t afford them and I know my Dad would not let me get one, so I was stuck with this one. 

There was something different this time though, I wasn’t able to focus. I felt as if I was being watched even though I was home alone. I closed the old, ragged book and set it aside. I turned towards the TV and turned it on only to have the power go out and have the place illuminated by the brightness of the fire. 

There was no point in staying in a house with no heat so I took my jacket, fedora, and book with me on a walk. I normally go on a walk but I hate taking one in town because there are no nice people and it just wasn’t safe so I went for the woods. I always go in there during the day so I don’t think it would make as much difference in the night. 

I found the old stump I would always sit on and I took my place, pulled out my book and began to read it…again. 

I was two chapters in when my book was snatched off my lap. I looked up to see the richest man in town... Mike. I thought of the thousands of times he tried to get me to marry him or at least go out on a date so I guess now is one thousand and one tries. 

“Hello” he said as he smiled. 

“Hi Mike” I mumbled, “Can I have my book back please?” He handed it back and I said, “Thank you.”

“What’s a gorgeous thing like you doing all alone in the woods?” he asked. 

“I’m trying to read” I said. 

“What-“

Someone yelled, “Mike” from a different part of the woods. 

He sighed as he said, “I’m sorry I have to go” he smirked as he said, “Call me doll face” as he ran off laughing. 

I am definitely NOT calling him. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
(STILL PATRICK’S POV)  
I woke up to the sounds of leaves rustling around me. When did I fall asleep? I unsteadily sat up and began to gather my things. I froze in fear when I heard a twig snap by me and I know it wasn’t me because I wasn’t moving. There was someone else here. 

I got up and started to run only to discover that I was lost in the cold, dark woods with something with me. I stopped in my tracks becoming paralyzed as I heard something snap from behind me. I instantly spun around only to be met with two glowing eyes staring at me. 

I screamed as I ran away from the creature. I realized it was running after me and there was not much I can do about it. I kept running until I felt something dig into my shoulder causing me to yell out in pain and drop to the ground. 

I turned onto my back holding my shoulder as I did so to see the creature be tackled by something else. I quickly scampered to my feet and began to back away only to trip over my own feet. 

I felt something with fury hands pick me up and started to run with me. I started to struggle as I said, “Hey. Hey. Put me down!”

The creature barked, “Stop struggling!”

I instantly listened as I let this thing run off with me. It carried me through some iron gates and into a castle. 

“Joe!” it yelled as it set me down. 

I think I am hallucinating from the amount of blood loss because I am now seeing a talking candlestick coming around the corner. 

“Yes?” the candlestick asked. 

The creature sneered as it pushed me forward, “He’s been hurt by wolfs. Heal him, feed him, and show him to a room.”

“Is he staying with us?” the candlestick asked. 

“Until the wolfs have died down for a bit so yes. He was stupid enough to go out into the woods during wolf season I am not going to let him go back out and get killed.” He exclaimed. 

“Okay. Lighten up a bit your attitude sucks right now!” the candlestick yelled. 

The creature just growled and walked away letting the shadows consume him. 

“Hey I’m Joe” said the candlestick. 

“Nice to meet you Joe, I’m Patrick” I said. 

“Come with me I will get you some food and fix you up” he said as I followed him into a kitchen, “Guys, we have a visitor!” he yelled. 

A clock, cup, and a teapot came around the corner. 

“Hi, I’m Andy” said the clock. 

“I’m Patrick. Nice to meet you Andy” I said. 

“I’m Brendon and this is Gerard. We’ve never had a visitor before! You seem so nice!” said the cup.

“Thank you” I said as I blushed. 

“So Andy and I are a thing and Brendon and Gerard are best friends” said Joe. 

“Nice. If you don’t mind me asking, why are you guys like this?” I asked. 

“Well” Joe sighed, “We used to all be human even Pete, he was the prince. He was too caught up in the way he looks and getting people to sleep with him he was horrible to be around. A witch came around and put a spell on him turning him into an ugly beast and us into objects. The only way is to break the spell is to have him and somebody else fall in love.”

“Has he ever gotten close?” I asked. 

“No” Joe said as he shook his head, “He pushes everyone away from him because he thinks he’s a monster. Everyone except you, so he must have seen something in you or something.”

“Oh. What does he look like?” I asked. 

“This” a rough voice said from behind me. 

I jumped nearly falling over at the sudden voice. I looked at the creature that stepped into the light and noticed he had scars all over, covered in fur, and was really tall. 

“Pete” I said as I reached out to touch him. 

“Why aren’t you screaming?” he asked as he pulled out of my reach. 

“Because you’re not scary and I’m curious.” I said. 

He ignored my response as he asked, “Did he eat something?”

“I’m heating soup up right now” said Joe. 

“His wound” he barked. 

“Stitched up already” said Joe. 

“When he has eaten show him his room” then he turned to me, “Stay in your room and DO NOT come out!” he yelled in my face. 

“Okay” I said, “I won’t.”

Once I ate all I did was cry when I was in my room. I wanted to go home even though I hated that place so much I thought it would be better than staying here. 

There was a knock at the door and everybody but Pete walked in. 

I asked, “What are you guys doing?”

Joe said, “We need your help.”

I sat up asking, “With what?”

Brendon said, “It’s with Pete.”

Andy said, “He is in his mood again.”

I asked, “Mood?”

Joe said, “Yup. Once he sits in his chair in front of the fireplace you can not disturb him. We were wondering if you can get him out of his mood.”

I asked, “Why me?”

Joe said, “You have a different effect on him than anyone else we have ever met. He wouldn’t have gone out to save you if he didn’t want to. There is something about you that draws him to you.”

I said, “Alright. I’ll try” getting off the bed, “Take me to him please.”

We arrived to a room only lit by fire with a big chair in front of it. I walked up to him and sat on the table next to him saying, “Hello.”

He snapped, “What are you doing in here? You were supposed to stay in your room.”

I said, “I got told to help someone out of their grumpy mood that they get in when they sit in this chair” he smiled a bit as I continued, “And I came here to thank you for saving me today because I would have been dead if you hadn’t.”

He nodded never letting his eyes leave the fire. 

I said, “You know I don’t see you as a monster. I think you are beautiful and the nicest person I have ever met” he looked up at me, “I know you think you are ugly because you are like this but you aren’t to me.”

I sat in his lap burying my head in his chest as he asked, “What are you doing?”

I said, “I’m tired and you’re warm so I am going to sleep.”

He wrapped his arms around me to keep me from falling off and held me until I passed out. 

 

PETE’S POV:  
Everyone says I get in my “mood” when I sit in my chair but I don’t. I just don’t want anyone talking to me because I am thinking, that’s all. I was deep in thought until Patrick came and I put all of my attention on him. 

Once he told me he was sent here to get me out of my “mood” because I was being “grumpy” I couldn’t help but smile. As he kept talking I couldn’t help but think of why he isn’t afraid of me and screaming for help, instead he is currently sitting in my lap. 

I looked down into his blue eyes smiling as I wrapped my arms around him to keep him from falling. I waited until I heard his breathing slow down to play with his hair. 

Joe said, “I see he got you out of your mood” scaring the hell out of my as he did. 

I said, “Yup” I faced Joe, “By the way I wasn’t in any mood.”

Joe rolled his eyes saying, “Sure. He seems to have a big effect on you.”

I nodded and looked back down at the sleeping angel in my arms. 

Joe asked, “Do you think he’s the one? You know to break the spell?”

I said, “I mean I like him but I don’t love him and I bet he doesn’t love me so I don’t think so.”

Joe said, “We think he’s the one. Please give him a chance and don’t push him away Pete. Goodnight” then he left. 

I gently stood up with Patrick in my arms. I laid him in the chair, threw a blanket over him and left. 

 

PATRICK’S POV:   
I woke up to see Pete leaving and going to his room so I waited a bit then followed him. I went into his room and crawled into bed next to him. He turned to face me and I asked, “Why did you save me today?”

He said, “Because you are like me. You are ignored by people, you like to be alone, and so much more. You are different. You’re not like everybody else.”

I asked, “How did you know that if we only met today?”

He pulled out a mirror and said, “Because of this. Look. Mirror mirror show me Patrick” it showed me in bed at this exact moment, “Mirror mirror show me Patrick’s Dad” and it showed my Dad kissing some woman as they walked to the front door of our house, “Mirror mirror-.”

I said, “Okay I get it” he put the mirror away, “You’ve been spying on me?”

He said, “I’ve only started 2 days ago and that’s how I found out you were in danger so I came to help you.”

I nodded and snuggled up to him and fell asleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

I woke up to hear things smashing and people yelling. I went to the source of the chaos to see Pete punching the wall and throwing things around. 

I yelled, “Pete!”

He continued to tear the place down acting like he didn’t hear me. 

I ran up to him yelling, “Stop! Pete please stop!”

I screamed in pain as I felt Pete dig his claws into my shoulder and I fell to the ground. All the yelling stopped and I swear you could hear a pin drop, I looked up to see Pete staring at me like he just killed someone. 

“Pete” I said. 

He breathed, “Patrick. I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay” I said, “It wasn’t your fault.”

He yelled, “Yes it is. I hurt you and I promised myself I wouldn’t do that! I’m a monster!!” and he ran off. 

I turned to Joe, “Man, what a drama queen.” I joked. 

He sighed and said, “Come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

PETE’S POV:  
I hurt him. I hurt the man I promised myself and to him that I would bring no harm too. I am a monster. He probably hates me and wants to go back home, I wouldn’t blame him I mean who would want to live with a filthy monster?

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Patrick in the doorway with bandages around his shoulder. 

I said, “You should be resting.”

He said, “I know” as he sat next to me. 

I asked, “Why aren’t you?”

He said, “I wanted to sleep by you because you make me feel safe.”

I said, “But I hurt you. I broke my promise.”

He said, “You didn’t know I was there so it was my fault. You didn’t break your promise.”

I asked, “Can I show you something?”

He nodded so I took his hand and led him to a part of the castle he hasn’t been in yet. I opened the big wooden doors to a huge room filled with books and I smiled when I heard him gasp. 

He said, “Oh my god.”

I said, “I figured you would like it and I thought you could have new books because you keep reading the same one all the time.”

He said, “Thank you.”

I nodded my head towards the door, “Let’s check it out” I said. 

 

PATRICK’S POV:  
I have never seen this many books in my life. The view was breathtaking and the books were amazing. I traced the spine of the books with my fingers until I couldn’t reach anymore. 

“Patrick” Pete said. 

I turned to him as he said, “This is all yours.”

I flew my arms around his neck feeling his wrap around my waist, “Thank you so much.” I said. 

“You’re welcome” he said.

We sat down and read for a bit until I turned to him and kissed him on the cheek saying, “I love you” and going back to reading. 

 

PETE’S POV:   
He just said he loved me. I didn’t say it back but I did pull him closer to me. As we continued to read I started to rub his side, I don’t know why I did that but it just felt right and natural. He began to lose his grip on the book to the point where it fell in my lap and I looked down to see he was falling asleep. I picked up the book and began to read it out loud but having my voice low enough to not disturb him. I read until I knew he was asleep then I carried him to his room earning smiles from everybody that saw us. 

 

\----TIME SKIP (2 DAYS LATER)----  
PATRICK’S POV:  
It’s been two days since I confessed my love for Pete and now he is being more distant than before. I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. I should’ve kept my stupid mouth shut. He must hate me now. 

My vision was so blurry I couldn’t even read anymore so I threw the book across my room. I dramatically turned into my pillow and began to let the tears fall. 

I sat up as I heard my door open, turning I said, “Joe? What are you doing in here?”

“I heard you crying,” he said, “And I wanted to help. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” I said as I picked at the blanket. 

“Now me and you both know that’s not true,” he said, “Is it about Pete?”

I nod saying, “I told him I loved him two days ago and he’s become distant. I think he hates me. I knew I shouldn’t have said anything! If he doesn’t stop this then I’m just going to have to go back home.”

“I’m sure he’s just caught up in everything. I don’t think he meant to make you feel like that.” He said. 

“But what he’s doing is the same thing my Dad does. He ignores me and doesn’t even acknowledge my existent so I would be better off at home than here.” I said. 

“Do you want me to talk to him?” he asked. 

I nodded and he slipped out of the room leaving me crying again. 

 

PETE’S POV:  
I was brought out of my thoughts as a infuriated Joe yelled, “Why?”

“Why what?” I asked. 

He spat, “Why did you treat Patrick like that after he told you that he loved you?”

I shrugged, “I’m thinking,” I said. 

“He thinks you hate him and he should have never said that to you.” He said, “You are ignoring him and now he thinks he did something wrong.”

“He’ll stop thinking that eventually,” I said. 

“No,” Joe yelled, “He said that you remind him of his Dad right now. You are ignoring him just like he would. He would rather go home to him if this is how you are going to act. You hate it when people ignore you and now you are doing it to him and he hates it just as much!”

“He.” I stuttered, “He wants to leave?”

Joe nodded, “Please,” he said, “Please go and talk to him.”

“About what?” I asked. 

“How you feel about him,” he said, “Like if you love him or not.”

“Fine,” I sighed, “I’ll go and talk to him.”

He smiled, “Thank you,” he said and left. 

On the way to Patrick’s room I was thinking about what to say and nothing came to mind. 

I knocked on his door, “Patrick,” I said. 

No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I opened the door and saw Patrick sleeping on his bed with red puffy eyes and his stuff all over the place. 

I sat next to him saying softly, “Patrick. Wake up,” as I grabbed his hand in mine. 

He snarled, “What do you want Pete?” as he sat up.

“I wanted to talk to you about how I have been acting. I realized I was being distant and I am sorry.” I said. 

He looked at our fingers intertwined with each other and asked, “Is that all?”

“No,” I said as I lifted his chin up, “I wanted to tell you this,” I softly kissed him, “I love you.” I said. 

He looked at me with pure shock on his face, “You do?” he asked. 

“Yes,” I said smiling, “I love you.”

He hugged me tightly, “I love you too,” he said. 

~~~~TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY~~~~  
PATRICK’S POV:  
I woke up to see arms wrapped around me human arms. I looked up to see Pete sleeping next to me. He looked so beautiful. 

“Pete,” I said shaking him. 

“Hmm,” he said. 

“You’ve changed,” I said as his eyes shot open as he ran to a mirror. 

“Awesome!” he said, “I’m me again!”

I ran downstairs to see everyone else and they all looked great. I talked to them for hours until I returned to Pete who was still at the mirror. 

“Pete,” I said as he turned to me, “Why are you still in front of the mirror?”

“Because,” he said, “I want to admire my beauty. I am handsome.”

“Don’t,” I said with tears in my eyes, “Stop acting like this. Please.”

He looked at me and saw the hurt on my face, “I’m sorry Trick. I’m sorry I acted like a b****.” He said. 

I laughed, “It’s okay just don’t do it again,” I said as I hugged him. 

“Never,” he said and kissed me, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This story might suck but I wrote it anyway. I have been writing stories for about a year now and some of them really suck but I don’t feel like changing them or getting rid of them because some people actually like them…I’m grateful for that but I don’t know what you see in those but I will keep them. Anyway, I wanted to ask for feedback because I believe I am getting better at writing but I end up putting some parts in there that won’t make the whole story flow so I would like advice or some of my mistakes pointed out…I just want someone else’s opinion on these. Thanks!


End file.
